La Fotografía
by Karkinos
Summary: James quiere echarse la siesta,la salida del nuevo número Corazón de Bruja no le deja.Lily,Hugo y Luois,se la enseñan,al abrir la página 14 el primogénito de los Potter se desmaya.Kilómetros al sur,a su padre y tíos les sucede lo mismo¿qué hay en esa pag?
1. Escena 1: Las fotografías

**Aquí os traigo un nuevo fic, de cómo mucho tres capítulos que trata sobre un hecho memorable en la mejor revista de todas (nótese el sarcasmo) ¡Corazón de Bruja! Fuera de mis costumbres es un fic totalmente Canon, :) que ya tenía ganas de escribir uno. Es una ida de cabeza total, pero ojalá paséis un agradable rato leyéndola como yo lo he hecho escribiéndola jejeje.**

**La fotografía **

James Potter caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts tranquilamente, sin ninguna preocupación en el cuerpo. El día era cálido y soleado, no tenía deberes, tampoco un maldito examen cerca ya que todos ellos ya los había pasado; se encontraba en su último curso de Hogwarts y se graduaría con buenas notas (no excelentes claro, como las de la prima Victoire pero considerablemente buenas), tenía unos buenos amigos, una novia que por años había sido su mejor amiga y que era la chica más preciosa del colegio (pobre de aquel que negara lo contrario): definitivamente James Sirius Potter era un chico con suerte, no, con muchísima suerte.

Feliz era una palabra escasa a como se encontraba en esos momentos. Miró su reloj de pulsera y comprobó que todavía quedaba media hora para reunirse con su pelirroja, porque como no, el sufría también la maldición de todos los Potter. Los chicos estarían limpiando el armario de la Directora, hecho ganado a pulso en una de sus últimas bromas (y es que pintar un león en la puerta de Slytherin merecía la pena por mucho castigo que les impusieron) Gracias a Merlín, a él fue al único que no pillaron, Hogwarts tiene una cantidad de pasillos ocultos que te salvan el pellejo en el momento más oportuno, lástima que a Fred Weasley, su amigo, primo y hermano si que le pillaran con las manos en la masa.

Salió hacia los terrenos del colegio y se tumbó al lado de la orilla del lago, bajo su árbol favorito y, como le contó la tía Hermione, también era uno de los favoritos de su padre cuando iba al colegio, se lo dijo un día que la llamaron después de hacer una "travesurilla sin importancia" Y es que si a sus padres les interrumpían el fin de semana libre que cogieron específicamente para ir al Musical Rock Festival, porque se les ocurrió poner unos pocos (cantidades ingentes) polvos pica-pica en el té de clase de Adivinación y que hicieron vomitar a veinte personas…Podría salir muy, pero muy mal parado. La verdad es que no le regañó mucho, de hecho hasta le pilló con una sonrisa en el rostro muy mal disimulada, como molaba la tía Hermione, no por algo era su tía favorita.

Una vez acomodado se dio cuenta de que tenía cerca unos cuantos grupos de chicas que habían suspirado al verlo pasar, no les dio importancia; ¿cómo podían ser tan pesadas? Vale, reconocía que en una época de su vida, de la cual está total, y completamente arrepentido, se morreó con alguna que otra bicha, pero ¡Era justificado! Lora estaba saliendo con un estúpido Ravenclaw y tenía que ponerla celosa…Menos mal que la época de Don Juan (apodo mal atribuido porque solo tuvo tres citas y muy catastróficas) había pasado. Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a tomar una reconfortante siesta. ¡Jah! Pobre iluso…

No llevaba ni diez minutos ahí tumbado cuando los gritos de uno de los grupitos lo despertó.

.- ¡Ahí está tu lechuza Katie! – definitivamente el Calamar Gigante se creería que era una Calamarda emitiendo el grito de apareamiento, ¡Qué capacidad pulmonar! James del susto se había incorporado, golpeándose la cabeza contra una rama, sobándose la frente miró mal a las _"chicas_" o proyecto de valkyrias y se dispuso a retomar su sueñecillo.

.- ¡Si! Y trae el último número de corazón de bruja.- Más berridos de emoción.- Chicas, este es un momento importante para la historia de la humanidad.- James resopló ante este comentario.- Por fin nos enteraremos de qué trata el súper híper mega ultra número un millón de la súper híper mega ultra mejor revista de la tierra. ¡Aaaahhh! – Ahí estaba de nuevo, otro grito que haría salir corriendo al sauce boxeador.

Cansado de tanta estupidez se levantó de mal humor y fulminó con la mirada al grupo de chicas, que para su frustración lo ignoraron completamente como si de un moco de troll se tratara. A lo lejos vio otro árbol vacío, y aunque hubiera cerca estudiantes, estos eran de séptimo curso de Ravenclaw, ellos no le molestarían con estupideces o con gritos de avutarda en celo, de hecho con sus disertaciones a causa del sexo de las abejas (ya se sabe que los Ravenclaws están un poco mal de la cabeza y quieren saber hasta lo insabible) le ayudarían a conciliar el sueño, _mmmm_, si, allí completaría su siesta. De nuevo se recostó en la hierba, ya le invadió un agradable sopor…

.- ¡Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhh! ¡Pero que fotazas! ¡uuuuuuhh! ¡Cuando lo vea mi madre va a flipar en colores! - ¿Por qué el cosmos intentaba castigarlo?

.- ¡No me jodas! Vaya pedazo de especial.- gritó una voz ¿masculina? – ¿Pero has visto que…?

.- Calla Mark, me desconcentras al leer.-le regañó una chica.- Se han pasado con este número, sin duda, venderán más ejemplares que nunca.

.- Hasta yo me lo voy a comprar. ¡Es una pasada!

James se giró y vio a los chicos de séptimo mirando leyendo…guiñó los ojos para leerlo mejor…¡Corazón de bruja! ¿Pero qué tenía todo el mundo con la maldita revista? ¡Si era una completa basura! Destinada a viejas chochas cotillas aburridas con sus vidas, que no tienen mayor diversión que tejer y criticar, además lo que decía esa revista era el 90% mentira y el 10% anuncios de ropa para gatos, pero, ¿Qué se podría esperar si la directora era Rita Skeeter? De más malhumor que antes y sin haberse echado su deseada siesta se dirigió al castillo, seguramente Elora ya saldría de sus clases y como oyese a alguien más hablar sobre la maldita revista, le sacaría los ojos.

Ya dentro del castillo se dirigió al aula de transformaciones avanzadas en la puerta, empezó a silbar una musiquilla que le había pegado su hermana Lily, desde que le habían regalado el iPod no paraba de cantar, allá dónde fuera; la muy plasta…

.- ¡Yo quiero una foto así! ¿Has visto qué cuerpazo? Y pone que fue después de tener a su primer hijo.

.- Ya ves, es preciosa…¡Y qué pelo! Qué envidia, Mary, júrame que cuando vayamos a Hogsmeide compraremos un tinte de ese tono.

.- Gwen, y tu júrame que mañana mismo vamos al pueblo, necesito este número de Corazón de Bruja.

Otra vez, la maldita revista de las narices. No se podía creer como tanta gente en el colegio la seguía, era inaudito; la verdad es que desde pequeño aprendió a odiarla, aunque se podía decir que toda la familia Potter al completo la odiaba, ya que todos los años, la sensacionalista reportera sacaba alguna noticia sobre su padre o su madre. Sonrió al recordar cuando escribió que su padre le ponía los cuernos a su madre con una tal Cho Chang que había ido a la ciudad para reencontrarse con su gran amor del pasado (con una foto de ellos, junto con Ron, cosa que desconcertó en un principio) paseando por el Londres muggle.

Salvando la anécdota de que Ginny se apareció en la oficina de aurores junto con Hermione y las dos acorralaron a sus maridos – se dice que la pelirroja le tiró un jarrón a la cabeza al moreno y Ron apenas pudo esquivar el telefonazo de su _tranquila_ esposa, por traidores, ingratos y egoístas –, Fue bastante divertido.

Ginny casi fue a los calabozos del Ministerio por volar el edificio de la editorial, cubrir de mocos a medio personal y colgar a la reportera del palo de la bandera de Inglaterra (habiéndole quitado previamente la varita para que no bajara), al final tuvo que ser la propia Cho fue a su casa a explicar que había solicitado un encuentro con los dos aurores porque necesitaba protección para su estancia en la ciudad por el problema de cierto acosador (ella era modelo) y habían quedado en Londres muggle para no llamar la atención.

Incluso a pesar de la que se armó en ese momento, la rubia repelente seguía publicando cosas de ellos, y con más inquina aún; la última noticia aún la recordaba con rabia, sobre su hermana y…

.- ¡Ey!.- alguien le golpeó el brazo con suavidad.- ¿En qué pensabas? Espero que sea en mí, porque si no, te saco los ojos.-James tomó de la cintura a su novia y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

.- Pensaba en ti, si, y en lo bien que te quedaría el pelo rubio.- Lora le dio una colleja.- Vale, vale, es broma.

.- Más te vale, Potter.- Ella le fulminó con sus ojos azules un momento, después suavizó la expresión.- Ahora de verdad, se te veía preocupado y hasta diría que enfadado. ¿Qué ha pasado?-Empezaron a caminar por los pasillos.

.- Evitemos ir a los terrenos, vayamos a la plaza del ala oeste, seguro que los chicos están allí. - Iban tomados de la mano.- A veces pienso que me conoces mejor que yo mismo, y eso me da miedo.- ella soltó una carcajada.- Si ríete, pero me siento emocionalmente desnudo ante ti.

.- Bueno, eso es algo de lo que no te debes preocupar, morenito.- Ella se puso frente a él y lo estampó contra una pared, metió sus manos por dentro de la camisa y lo besó con fiereza.- Adoro que estés desnudo.- Y como si nada hubiera pasado siguió caminando hacia delante.

Algo descompuesto por el arrebato de ella, James la siguió.

.- Pelirroja, en una de estas me matas, ¿sabes? – Ella sonrió con suficiencia.

.- Sigue contándome.

.- Pues mientras esperaba a que salieras he ido a dar una vuelta y me he ido a mi árbol favorito a echarme la siesta, cuando un grupito de niñas se ha puesto a gritar estupideces y me ha despertado, y a que no sabes cuál era motivo de su revoloteo.

.- Sorpréndeme.

.- La maldita revista Corazón de Bruja.

.- ¡Oh! Ya entiendo…

.- Pero lo peor no es eso, después me he cambiado de sitio y había al lado un grupo de séptimo de Ravenclaw y estaban igual con la jodida revista, y en los pasillos, la gente se ha vuelto loca. – James frunció la nariz enfadado y las pecas de su cara se juntaron.

.- Me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta antes, todas las chicas del colegio llevan dos meses esperando este número,- el moreno se giró sin entender.- Todos hablan de ello, como si fuera el maldito acontecimiento del siglo. Lo sé porque Jessie y Pennie no paran de hablar de ello. Así que tu relájate, y cada vez que oigas oír hablar de la revista piensa en … Rinocerontes peludos de color rosa.

.- ¿Qué? Definitivamente estar con mi hermana no te hace ningún bien, esa pelirroja vuelve loco a cualquiera.- James negó con la cabeza.

.- ¡Oye, deja a tu hermana tranquila! Que es adorable.- rió la chica.- Sabes, ya me ha amenazado.

.- ¿Qué te ha amenazado? – James la miró sorprendido – No me jodas…¿Y eso por qué? – Mira que le extrañaba que Lily hubiera dicho algo malo a Lora si eran muy amigas, por eso de que la unión hace la fuerza y si la unión es contra James Sirius Potter es aún más fuerte.

.- Tu hermana es terrorífica cuando quieres, ¿Sabes? Estaba un día estudiando en la sala común yo sola, porque era bastante tarde, cuando ella vino y me tocó el hombro, me dijo ven que vamos a hablar tu y yo, se puso una mano en la cintura y me señaló con su dedo índice.

.- La voy a matar…

.- Espera, espera, que viene lo mejor.- Ella se paró e imitó la postura de la chica.- me dijo con la voz más tétrica posible "Estos años nos hemos llevado bien, si no me equivoco han sido seis, espero que no lo estropees, porque el año que viene no está James y como se te ocurra hacerle daño o ponerle los cuernos, no sabes lo mala que puedo llegar a ser, él no te va hacer nada si sucede, porque es un tío y es Potter, pero yo soy una chica, y soy muy Weasley" Después de eso me dijo que me traía unas ranas de chocolate que había mandado tu primo Ted que no le apetecían y se fue como si nada.

James estalló en carcajadas en el mismo momento en que entraban a la plaza, sus amigos se quedaron mirándolo raro. Joder con su hermana Lily, como se las gasta. La verdad es que todos los primos Weasley-Potter siempre eran muy celosos con sus hermanos/as, primos/as, pero Lily había desarrollado un instinto psicópata asesino que daba miedo, hasta intimidó a Alan Nott cuando empezó a salir con Rose, y eso que él estaba en sexto y ella en segundo…no quería imaginarse el día en que Hugo se echara novia.

.- ¡Vaya! Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí, la pareja del año ¿Se puede saber el por qué de tu felicidad? – Un chico muy alto, pelirrojo y lleno de pecas se acercó al moreno y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

.- Lor me estaba contando que Lily la amenazó el otro día con matarla si me ponía los cuernos. Le dijo que yo era un Potter y no le iba a hacer nada, peor que ella era una chica y muy Weasley. – James se volvió a reír.

.- Vaya con la pequeñaza esa…- El otro chico, con el pelo rubio pajizo alborotado y ojos verdes se acercó a su amigo junto con otro que era igual que él pero con los ojos marrones.- Por lo menos no debes preocuparte de que no se le acerquen moscardones, seguro que tu hermana cumple ese trabajo por ti.

.- Tu hermana perfectamente puede estudiar para guardaespaldas, yo no me metería con ella, desde luego.- se rió el de lso ojos marrones, Mike.

.- Oye, que yo se me defender solita.- se quejó la chica.- La verdad es que me da pena que os marchéis este año, aunque os parezca mentira echaré de menos que Fred me coja como un saco de patatas cada vez que entramos al comedor, o que John me ayude con los deberes de astronomía, las caras de Mike al recibir las notas de pociones, incluso echaré de menos el mal olor de los pies de James.

.- Oye, que a mi no me huelen los pies…

.- ¡Jameeeeesss! ¡Jaaaaaaameeess!

Su conversación fue interrumpida por la voz chillona de su hermana, porque Lily sabía gritar pero que muy, muy bien cuando le daba la gana, hasta podía reventarte los tímpanos si quería. Todos observaron como traía detrás de ella a unos colorados Louis y Hugo, casi sin aliento. Los tres pelirrojos llegaron hasta ellos, y se agacharon para coger aire. El moreno miró la mano de su hermana y ¿Oh Mon Dieu! Traía la maldita revista enrollada en ella. Lily alzó la cara para encontrarse con la mirada enfadada de James que se suavizó al ver las mejillas coloradas de su hermana y la punta de la nariz manchada de chocolate.

.- James, estaba comiendo chocolate con Hugo y Louis, sentada en el gran comedor cuando unas chicas

.- Cameron y Patty.- completó Louis, si algo lograba sacar de quicio a toda la familia era como esos tres se completaban las frases como si fueran una sola persona, como si compartieran un trozo de cerebro, su abuela decía que eran iguales a Fred y George pero con un añadido más, causando así el triple de problemas que los gemelos, porque si algo era esos tres revoltosos pelirrojos eran buscadores de problemas natos.

.- Esas que están en quinto año de Slytherin, que son amigas de Albus, bueno no amigas pero si se conocen, que siempre van juntas a Hogsmeide y compran tres ranas de chocolate para consumirlas en el salón de Madame Pudipié, porque son unas cursis.- Aquí estaba el próximo director de FBI, Hugo Weasley.

.- Si…- dijo James desconcertado.

.- ¡BUENO! Pues han pasado y nos han mirado y han empezado a reírse entonces yo me he girado y le he dado a la taza de chocolate que tenía y me he manchado.

.- Todavía tienes chocolate Lily.- Louis le limpió la cara.- Entonces ellas se han reído más y los tres nos disponíamos a lanzarles unos cuantos petardos porque nadie se ríe de nosotros.

.- Y entonces al acercarnos hemos visto la portada de la revista que tenían y nos hemos quedado a cuadros.

.- ¿Y qué demonios ponía? ¡Me estáis sacando los nervios! – James y sus amigos ya se encontraban rodeando a los tres primos de cuarto como si quisieran estrangularlos.

.- ¡No os lo vais a creer! – Habló Hugo.- ponía "Las heroínas de Hogwarts en sus poses más picantes" Y claro de ahí a tres coma dos segundos hemos deducido que no podían ser otras que nuestras madres y les hemos quitado la revista, mientras Lily volvía a golpear una taza de chocolate y las ha manchado.

.- Por ello hemos aplazado lo de los petardos hasta mañana las cuatro y media que sabemos que tienen una hora libre entre Pociones y Herbología. Pero bueno cuando hemos cogido la revista y la hemos abierto por la página número quince.

.- Era la catorce Louis.- le rectificó al pelirroja.

.- No Lily, era la quince que en la catorce venía un anuncio de cosméticos.- Hugo la miró como regañándola a lo que ella le sacó la lengua.

.- ¡BUENO DA IGUAL! ¡Queréis continuar de una maldita vez! – Gritó exasperada Lora.

Los tres se quedaron tiesos del susto y decidieron que como esos de séptimo tenían los nervios demasiado subidos para explicaciones detalladas, les tendieron la revista con la página marcada. James la tomó más que cabreado ¿Qué coño significaba eso? Y al abrir la página catorce de golpe, la primera imagen que vio casi le hace desmayarse: Su madre, su propia madre, Ginny Potter, Ginevra Molly Potter Weasley, ligera de ropa, tan ligera que sus partes castas solo se tapaban con el palo de la escoba. Tragó fuerte y sintió como sus amigos iban a decir algo pero Lora los calló con una mirada, pasó a la siguiente página y ahí se encontraba su tía Hermione, su responsable, apacible y sosegada tía con el libro Historia de la Magia cubriéndole su desnudes y una sonrisa demasiado erótica para mentes normales; al lado la tía Luna con el único tapete que su largo pelo rubio y un sombrero estrafalario, pasó la hoja y ahí es encontraba Fleur de espaldas a la cámara pasándose una esponja por la espalda, Angelina haciendo pociones, tapada por los humos de las mezclas…

_Sin duda estas imágenes exclusivas son dignas de ete especial, estas fotografía se consiguieron de la manera más complicada que existe y hay que agradecer al duro trabajo de nuestro realizadores. Ahora, después de ver los secretos más escondidos de nuestras heroínas viene el material más caliente que podáis imaginar, se hacían llamar el Ejérdito de Dumbledore, pero, se les olvidó ponerse un apelativo de "El sexy Ejército de Dumbledore"._

_Aquí tenemos a los tres portentos de esos años de guerra: Ginny Molly Weasley, ahora Potter, Luna Lovegood (scamander) y Hermione Jane Granger, Weasley desde que se unió al amigo perdedor de Potter. Si esto les ha parecido fuerte aquí, y para vuestra sorpresa os traemos una foto exclusivísima de la jugadora estrella durante siete temporadas de las Arpías de HollyHead, tamaño póster por supuesto, en el que vemos a la que fue mamá primeriza, luciendo tipazo en su aniversario con uno de mis más queridos colegas, El Niño que Vivió._

En ese momento, el tick del ojo de James se hizo más notable, su madre, su propia madre, vestida…un momento ¿vestida? Llevaba un vestido negro que se le pegaba como una segunda piel al cuerpo, escotado hasta casi el ombligo, la espalda al aire y falda hasta los pies, y entre sus brazos se encontraba él, con apenas un año de vida, vestido con traje y chaqueta negros y una graciosa pajarita, los dos se miraban y sonreían. Recordaba esa foto, era una de sus preferidas, su padre la tenía puesta en su estudio en grande, él mismo se la había tomado. ¿Cómo demonios esa cucaracha se había hecho con ESA foto? Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas y después lo vio todo negro.

.- ¡JAMES! – Todos se abalanzaron con un grito de horror sobre el moreno que cayó desplomado al suelo, su hermana Lily empezó a darle coscorrones en la cabeza su novia se encargó de darle bofetadas suaves (y no tan suaves) en las mejillas, y sus amigos…Los pobres estaban con la boca abierta, todavía anonadados por aquellas fotos ¿En serio esas fotos eran reales? Intentaron alejar los pensamientos lascivos sobre las madres de sus amigos, en especial de Ginny Potter, la que siempre que habían ido a su casa los había tratado como hijos, que les daba besos en el pelo y abrazos contra sus enormes pe…¡Abrazos! Simplemente abrazos. Mike y John apartaron a las chicas de su amigo y lo cogieron en brazos, mientras tanto, nadie se había dado cuenta de que el no tan pequeño Fred Weasley llevaba desde que abrieron la página catorce de la revista desmayado en el suelo, y es que el pequeño Freddie era muy impresionable, tanto que cuando se enteró que Papá Noel no existía estuvo enfermo con fiebre dos semanas. George Weasley tuvo que disfrazarse de Papá Noel e ir a visitarle diciéndole que su existencia era un total secreto de estado y que la mayoría de las personas no creían en él porque él mismo había difundido ese rumor para mantener a salvo a su familia. El pequeño Fred se curó al día siguiente.

Hugo, Louis y Lily, los cuales aunque ya se les había pasado un poco el impacto ahora estaban cabreados, no, cabreadísimos por esas fotos, cogieron a su primo y lo llevaron bruscamente, junto con el moreno a la enfermería.

.- ¿Tu hermano Albus lo sabe ya? – Preguntó una Lor también enfadada y con ganas de venganza.

.- Si, lleva en la enfermería desde hace dos horas, Propet le dio un calmante, y a Rose también deben estar al despertarse.- tropezó con una piedra y estuvo a punto de caerse.- Íbamos a verlo después del chocolate, pero pasó lo de la revista, fuimos a buscarle primero y nos encontramos con Scor…Malfoy.- Las mejillas de la pelirroja se pusieron coloradas, con lo que se ganó una mirada reprobatoria de Louis y Hugo. Lora le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice.

.- Cuando vimos al rubio oxigenado, nos dijo que nos buscaba porque Albus estaba en la enfermería por lo de la revista Corazón de Bruja, ya sabes como es Albus con su madre, y bueno, mi hermana estaba en la cama también hecha un manojo de nervios asique los durmieron.- siguió Hugo.

.- Lo que no entiendo es cómo vosotros tres estáis tan tranquilos. – dijo desconcertada Lora.

.- Nosotros somos los más inteligentes de la familia Weasley-Potter.- contestó amablemente Louis.- Tenemos el cerebro del búho de Atenea, la capacidad estratega de Ares, lo perspicacia de Ulises y – se calló y sonrió al ver la cara de la pelirroja que estaba a punto de pegarle-….Seis _tranquimacín_ en el cuerpo.

Lora los miró preocupada ¿En qué familia de locos se estaba metiendo?

* * *

Muy, muy lejos de allí Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, caían desmayados en medio del hall de la oficina de aurores del Ministerio de Magia. Fueron llevados a cuestas por un verdoso Terddy Lupin a San Mungo.

También muy lejos de Hogwarts, pero cerca del Ministerio, Fleur Delacour pedía una ambulancia para su marido y una caja de calmantes para ella.

George Weasley que esperaba a su hermano Ron porque había ido a visitar a su cuñado Harry, aburrido cogió una revista que se había dejado una niña y al abrirla por la bendita página catorce llamó a gritos a su mujer, al ver que no contestaba fue a buscarla al almacén y se la encontró sentada muy calmada con otro ejemplar entre las piernas. La mirada de pantera de su mujer hizo que supiera que ésta iba a ir a Azkaban puesto que leía perfectamente "Voy a matar", entonces le dio un caramelo del sueño y se fueron los dos hacia San Mungo.

Roxanne, Molly y Lucy se encontraban juntas junto con Percy y su esposa, haciéndole una visita a Luna Lovegood de la cual Audrey se había hecho íntima amiga, que había sufrido un pequeño accidente, en el Hopital San Mungo, algo denrto de ellas tembló y supieron que algo iba mal…No les hizo falta ir a casa debido a que los gritos de sus tíos Harry y Ron les hicieron saber que había sucedido.

Por suerte Victoire y Dominique estaban cuidando a los gemelos Scamander y fueron ajenas a la noticia hasta que les llamaron desde el hospital y junto a los niños tuvieron que ir a atender la crisis familiar desarrollada en el hospital.

Molly que cocinaba tranquilamente en su destartalada casa se dio un susto enorme al ver como en su preciado huertecito se instalaba un enorme dragón de color oro; casi cae muerta del susto si no fuera porque a lo largo de los años ya se había acostumbrado a esas apariciones "estelares" de su hijo Charley. El hombre pasó rápidamente lanzando el número de la revista (porque si algo sabe alguien es que Corazón de Bruja llega a todos sitios) y pidiendo explicaciones. Arthur que ya había hecho acto de presencia fue a abrazar a su hijo, pero al encontrar la misma mirada en sus ojos que la que tenía Molly cuando se enteraba de que había estado "jugando" con la moto de Sirius…prefirió apartarse. No cabe decir que los tres fueron a San Mungo, más que nada porque media familia estaba allí y los llamaron para ir a poner un poco de orden entre tanto psicópata pelirrojo suelto.

Y por último y no menos importante Ginny Weasley y Hermione Granger que minutos antes habían estado tomando un café se hallaban ante las puertas del gran edificio de Corazón de Brujo, de color rosa y morado, sobre el cual se cernían unas peligrosas nubes de tormenta…

¿Qué sucedería?

* * *

¿No son adorables Lily, Hugo y Louis juntos? Me divierte tanto escribir de ellos que ya tengo cuatro one shot que salieron por que sí :).

**¿Continuará? Vosotros decidís! xD**


	2. Escena 2: Reacciones

**DIsclamair: ****No soy rubia, y no tengo hijos ni me llamo JK. Solo el personaje de la directora me pertenece, al igual que los amigos y novia de James. Pero que si quieren, los presto.**

**Dedicatorias****: **¡Pues a mi! **Que hoy es mi cumpleaños :D**, Y por supuesto a todas las personas que me dejaron un comentario. Contestaré a los rr que no he contestado pronto, esque recién acabo de salir de los exámenes de enero-febrero…UN besote!

**Reacciones.**

Ginny apretaba muy, muy fuerte en su mano derecha la varita, tanta era la rabia y las ganas de ponerle las cosas claras a esa hija de BRUJA que notaba como las chispas que salían de la punta le quemaban los dedos, suspiró fuertemente intentando calmarse, desde luego no quería cometer un asesinato pero definitivamente Rita Skeeter se estaba llevando todas las papeletas para estrenar una bonita lápida en el cementerio de Londres. Hermione miró a su amiga y sintió un escalofrío, que ignoró, pues su lado sensato estaba arrinconado en su cerebro por su pequeño demonio interior, en resumidas cuentas, nada bueno podía salir de aquello no por lo menos para la rubia reportera. Estaban hasta el mismísimo moño de que siempre se inmiscuyera en sus vidas, que no los dejara tranquilos, pero esto había sido la gota que rebasaba el vaso, tomar esas fotografías de forma ilegal violando su privacidad y su…¡Demonios! ¡Qué ganas tenían de retorcerle el pescuezo! Tomadas de la mano dieron un paso a delante en dirección a la puerta de la revista con demasiada decisión pintada en su mirada.

.- ¡Señoras, quedan ustedes arrestadas en protección al futuro escándalo público!.- Tres auror las cogieron desprevenidas.- ¡No opongan resistencia o todo lo que hagan será utilizado en su contra!

.- ¡Pero qué cojones haces! ¡Ustedes saben con quién están tratando? - Pataleaba Hermione.- Se les va a caer el poco pelo que les queda, ¡Suéltennos!

.- ¡Quítenme las manos de encima! ¿Saben que mi esposo es el jefe del cuartel de aurores? – Los hombres se quedaron parados un momento, mirándose dubitativos, pero negaron con la cabeza, pidieron refuerzos y se llevaron a las chicas entre ocho al cuartel General ubicado en el Ministerio de Magia y las dejaron encerradas en una de las oficinas más amplias que había, la del mismísimo jefe del cuartel, Harry Potter, casi soltándolas con alivio y como única preocupación sacarse la gran cantidad de mocos producida por uno de los más terribles maleficios del planeta; mocomurcielagos.

* * *

.- ¡Pero directora entiéndalo! ¡Tenemos que ir a San Mungo! ¡Hay una crisis familiar muy importante! – Lloro Rose Weasley (era una gran actriz) a la directora Amelia Darklake que se encontraba leyendo la revista Corazón de Bruja con los pies subidos en su escritorio mientras se enrollaba un largo mechón de color verde oscuro en el dedo índice.

.- Entiendo, Rose, todavía me quedan unas cuantas neuronas en el cerebro, pocas, pero alguna que otra hay.- Todos los de la sala suspiraron _"¿Cómo demonios podía estar esa mujer siendo la directora del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería?_" Si estaba completamente ¡Loca! – ¿Pero ir todos? Vais a atascarme la chimenea y mira que es imprescindible para mi trabajo, por no decir toda la cantidad de polvos flú que vais a consumir, además ya les di un permiso especial a vuestras primas Molly, Lucy y Dominique, ¿Qué os creéis? ¿Qué me regalan las papeletas con el detergente?.- Silencio absoluto.- Pues no.- se hecho el flequillo a un lado.- Aunque bueno, desde que lo fabrico yo eso no es problema.- Todos temblaron ¿Iban a utilizar algo inventado por una mujer que siempre vestía de manera estrafalaria, tenía el pelo verde y bebía cada tres horas y media de la petaca que tenía en la cintura un extraño, quizás demasiado, líquido espeso y de color púrpura? _Genial._

_.- _Se ha cometido un delito y tenemos que estar con nuestros padres para apoyarlos.- rechistó Louis.

.- ¡Y para ayudarnos en la venganza!

.- ¡Tenemos ganas de sangre directora!

¿Cuánta capacidad pulmonar tenían esos niños? Sino intervenía pronto temía quedarse sorda.

- ¿Por qué no van solo los primogénitos? – Propuso la Directora Darklake.

Todos los primos se miraron y comenzaron a hablar a la vez, Amelia de tapó los oídos con las mano y su mapache (porque sí, tenía un mapache de mascota, nada de fénix, ya que eso era de estirados con barba larga _¡Y sin ofenderse! ¿eh, Albus?)_ se puso a gritar también mostrando la capacidad pulmonar que poseía, y cuando todos se acabaron callando para taparse las orejas por el chillido insoportable del animal la calma volvió al despacho momentáneamente. La peliverde le acarició agradecida la cabeza y le dio unas albóndigas de lata, las cuales casi devoró ante la mirada de asco del clan Pelirrojo-moreno-rubio...

.- Está bien, todos los miembros de la familia irán por la red flú a San Mungo, incluso Fred que todavía está inconsciente.- se masajeó las sienes al ver como se les caía a sus primos Louis y Hugo por estar entretenidos viendo los raros objetos de la joven directora.- Y me imagino que Malfoy, los gemelos Fletcher, la señorita Lora Jones y Alan Nott, también tienen derecho a ir, porque total, como son casi de la familia.- Amelia se rió sola mientras cogía una pipa y empezaba a encenderla.- De acuerdo, entiendo los puntos, ahora, ¿Qué me ofrecéis vosotros a cambio de haceros este "pequeño favor"? - ¿La directora de Hogwarts les estaba haciendo chantaje? Si, era un hecho, esa mujer había perdido los papeles completamente, por muy sobrina de Minerva Mcgonagall que fuera no se parecía ni en el blanco de los ojos a su tía. ¡Esto tenía que estar penado por la ley!.- No me miréis con esa cara.- Les sonrió graciosamente.- Espero propuestas.- Dijo echando una significativa mirada al cuarto que tenía a sus espaldas haciéndoles poner a todos ellos (incluido al mapache) cara de espanto... Cada vez que alguno de ellos cometía alguna fechoría en Hogwarts y a la Directora Darklake le daba por castigarles los mandaba a ese cuarto a organizar todos los apuntes de los miles de millones de viajes que había hecho a sus escasos 29 años, eso suponía: Apuntes tomados con mala letra, hojas sin numerar, mezcladas, objetos desarmados, piezas perdidas, rotas y un largo etcétera, todo tenía que ser transcrito y archivado. Desde hacía siete años que ella había tomado el mando del castillo todavía quedaba más de la mitad de esa sala desorganizada y no se debía a que casi no les hubieran castigado.

.- Pues bueeeeeeno….- James se rascó la cabeza,

.- Mmmm….No sé…- meditaba Albus.

.- Podemooosss….- Hugo y Louis se pusieron a mirar al cielo, cosa que provocó que su primo Fred volviera a golpearse la cabeza contra el suelo.

.- Turutú- tarareó Rose

.- ¡Está bien! Me ofrezco voluntaria para pasar tres semanas organizando sus papeles.- dijo Lily dando un paso adelante, a ella al contrario de la mayoría de los alumnos del castillo, adoraba esa habitación (aunque tres semanas era demasiado, per suponía que no aceptaría un período de tiempo más corto), aprendería un montón de magia, como unas clases particulares, pero divertida, ya que las cosas que ella escribía eran, cuanto menos, asombrosas y por supuesto la directora del pelo siempre estaba por allí para contar anécdotas y enseñarte.

.- ¿Alguien más? – Amelia pasó su mirada por todos ellos.- ¿Nadie? Mira que la familia está para unas cosas y para otras…

.- Yo la ayudaré.- La suave voz de Scorpius Malfoy se escuchó entre los murmullos de los primos.- También me ofrezco voluntario.- Miró a Lily y le sonrió.

.- ¿¡QUE! – chilló Hugo.

.- ¡Ni hablar! – se quejó James.

.- ¡Por encima de mi cadáver rubio teñido! – Louis le señaló acusadoramente.

.- ¡Serás pederasta!

.- ¡Silencio de una vez e ir pasando por la chimenea antes de que os despelleje vivos, ¡Vaya dolor de cabeza me estáis poniendo! – Les silenció la directora que aspiró por la boquilla de la pipa y salieron burbujas de colores.- ¡Desfilando!

Los primos Weasley se agolparon en la chimenea y atropelladamente fueron cogiendo los polvos mágicos, seguramente alguno se equivocó de chimenea y otros se quedaron ciegos por la ceniza y las telarañas que tenía el viejo conducto, pero los más rezagados, una pelirroja con pecas y gafas de pasta verde oscura y un rubio algo repipi, no se pelearon por llegar antes, ni estornudaron por el polvo o se equivocaron de camino, eso sí, procuraron rozar sus manos el mayor tiempo que les fue posible…Sin estar bajo la asesina mirada de ninguno de los primos-hermanos-amigos-novios psicópatas del clan Weasley-Potter.

* * *

En San Mungo, habían despejado una planta entera para la familia de alocados, gritones, nerviosos y coléricos Weasley, también la sala que ocupaban había tenido que ser agrandada mediante unos cuantos hechizos y varias veces (la última hacía dos minutos por la llegada de todos los niños de Hogwarts) por la cantidad de personas que allí se encontraban: Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Victoire (que abrazaba a un enfadado Teddy), Dominique y Louis, Charley y su Dragón (empequeñecido en su bolsillo), Fred, Audrey, Molly, Lucy, George, Angelina, Roxanne, Ron, Rose, Hugo, Harry, James, Hugo, Lily, Luna, Lyssander y Lorcan, Lora, John y Mike, Scorpius Malfoy (demasiado pegado y muy mal disimuladamente a Lily), Alan Nott (al cual Ron quiso dar un pescozón al verlo cogido de la mano de Rose) y la directora de Hogwarts…_¡Un momento! ¿Qué hacía ella allí? ¡Ah! _Tenía a un inconsciente Fred en los brazos, porque "para variar" a sus primos se les cayó y lo dejaron aparcado en un rincón de la chimenea. ¡Pasaban la treintena! Pero claro…Todo se les puede permitir a unos héroes de guerra.

.- ¿Y mamá?

.- ¿Dónde están la tía Hermione y la tía Ginny?

.- ¡Seguro que han ido a volar el edificio de la Rata rubia esa!

.- ¿Alguien tiene el número de la revista aquí? Yo todavía no lo he visto…

.- Me comería un Mamut del hambre que tengo, aunque no sepa lo que es….

.- ¡Si es culpa de la rubia esa!

.- Me encantan tus zapatillas nuevas Dom.

.- ¿Alguien sabe de dónde han sacado estas fotos?

.- ¡Queremos explicaciones!

.- ¿Alguien tiene un calmante?

.- ¿Cuándo vamos a matar a la rubia?

.- No me puedo creer que Te hicieras esa foto y no me la enseñases. ¡Qué injusticia!

.- No me toques las narices George.

.- Los rubios no son de fiar- Louis miró malamente a Scorpius.

.- Ese médico que ha venido antes era un pardillo, le hemos metido una rana en el bolsillo y se le ha caído el peluquín del susto.- Le contaba Dominique a Roxy y a James.

.- ¡Mejor le prendemos fuego al edificio!

.- Tu familia tiene un problema con los rubios…

.- ¿Y mi esposa?

.- Papá, tenemos hambre.

.- Tranquilos yo tengo emparedados para todos.- Molly empezó a repartirlos.

.- Oye, guapetón, me das tu número de chimenea ¿O nos vamos después a tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla y me cuentas eso tan interesante de los dragones?

.- Lo que tú digas ojazos.

.-….

.- ¡La Directora está ligando con el tío Charley!

.- ¡Ya era hora de que te casaras hijo!

.- ¡Señora Weasley el matrimonio está sobrevalorado! - Sin ánimo de ofender, hizo que hiciese falta traer otra cama, Molly Weasley se había desmayado, la pusieron al lado de su sobrino. Amelia se dispuso a marcharse, no sin antes coger un papel que le tendía Charley y concretando una cita para esa misma noche, entre tanto barullo nadie pareció darse cuenta.

.- ¡Por Merlín esto no es una familia, es una manada de gallinas!.- El pobre medimago que se encargaba de atenderlos se tiró de los pelos al ver que eso parecía Jauja entre tanto grito, emparedado, zumo, abrazo y hasta le pareció escuchar una canción. - ¿No saben que están en un hospital? – gritó, algunos familiares se giraron a mirarle, luego se encogieron de hombros y siguieron ignorándole. El pobre hombre estaba por tirarse de los pocos cabellos que le quedaban cuando a su lado apareció la voz de la sabiduría, el Ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shakelbot, acompañado de quince aurores que pasaron a la sala con algo de terror. - ¡Aleluya! Por favor puede…

.- ¡Silencio! – Dijo con voz potente Kingsley. Todos se giraron, pero el Ministro solo tuvo ojos para Harry, que estaba incorporado en su cama de sábanas blancas, con sus sobrinas e hija subidas a la cama.- Harry Potter, tenemos que trasladarlos al Ministerio ahora mismo, es una cuestión muy urgente, no opongáis resistencia o me veré obligado a llevaros por la fuerza.

.- Debes estar de broma Kingsley, no hemos hecho nada malo.- Se quejó Bill rojo de furia, todos los pelirrojos y no-pelirrojos lo apoyaron.

.- Pero es muy probable que lo hagan, así que, vamos, ¡Andando!

..- ¡Me niego a separarme de mi padrino! – exclamó un furioso Ted empujando a un auror que se acercaba demasiado a Victoire.- ¡Esto es inaudito!

.- ….

.- ¡Papá yo quiero ir contigo!

.- Y yo también Mamá, quiero ir con vosotros.- Dijo una resuelta Dominique.

.- ¡Sí! Esto es una familia, lo hacemos todo juntos, no pueden separarnos.

.- Muy bien Al, por fin dices algo inteligente.

.- Vete al cuerno Rose.

.- ¡Eh! No le hables así a tu prima. – Dijo un Alan Nott muy enfadado.

.- Y tú niñato no te tomes tantas confianzas con mi hija.

.- ¡Por Dios! ¿Es que no se puede hacer nada ordenado y en silencio con vosotros? – El medimago se puso a llorar en el hombro de Kingsley, el cual le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro circunspecto.- Hasta al mismísimo Ministro de Magia le hacen la pirula…

.- Es que ya son muchos años conociéndoles, hombre, usted no se desespere.- se rió por lo bajo el moreno.

.- ¿Y los niños? – Lloró Molly como si se fueran a la Guerra mientras abrazada al pobre Shakelbot.- ¿Qué va a ser de los niños?

.-No se preocupe Molly… Señores Weasley.- Todos los adultos menos Harry giraron la cabeza.- Los patriarcas…- suspiró cansado.- Ustedes deben llevárselos con los Scamander, la señorita Lora, los McKlein, el señor Malfoy y el señor Nott al Ministerio – Dijo hastiado el Ministro, si, sin duda alguna, odiaba tener que lidiar con estos problemas, pero más aún que moviera esa enorme cantidad de personas, porque cuando había un problema, aunque fuera con un solo Weasley la familia y los amigos, nunca faltaban.- a la tercera planta, donde están los juzgados.- les dijo con una medio sonrisa. - ¡En marcha!

* * *

El panorama desolador que había en el Hospital se trasladó al Ministerio, puesto que ni por todo el oro del mundo los Weasleys iban a ir de forma ordenada y por las buenas, y más siendo el asunto que era, ¡Por los mismísimos calzoncillos de Merlín y Dumbledore juntos! Habían sacado a toda una generación de mujeres Weasleys en cueros en la revista más famosa del mundo amarillista*, ¿Qué pretendían? Que se solucionaran las cosas de forma pacífica? Pues no, los pelirrojos querían sangre, y sangre iban a tener. Cuando subieron por el ascensor, en dos tandas debido a la cantidad de gente que eran, y llegaron al vestíbulo de la oficina dónde trabajaba Harry, el cual hay que apuntar, que todavía no había dicho una sola palabra por el estado catatónico que se hallaba, todos se echaron a reír. En un lado de la oficina un grupo de aurores, de al menos doce personas, estaba lidiando contra un potente hechizo moco-murciélagos. Al lado, los que se habían librado de él intentaban quitar un hechizo muy potente de pústulas en la cara, y enfrente de ellos el despacho del Jefe de Aurors, del cual salían unos gritos que decían cosas como: "_Cuando salga de aquí rezaréis porque os eche otro hechizo moco-murciélagos_", "_Os voy a demandar por secuestro premeditado y os exprimiré hasta el último knut_", "_Si mi marido os da miedo como jefe, esperad mi ira, yo, que no tengo que guardar las apariencias_", "_Voldemort será un temor menos comparado a como seré yo cuando me saquéis de aquí_"….

Shakelbot se adelantó para abrir la puerta del despacho, pero una mano le sujetó del brazo. Por fin Harry Potter había reaccionado al escuchar la voz de su dulce y tierna mujer.

.- No se le ocurra quitar el hechizo que las encierra sino quiere tener problemas.- Le sonrió amable el pelinegro.

.- Desde luego, este Ministro es un inconsciente…- Susurró Charley conocedor de la ira de su hermana.- Vamos a tener que esperar a que se calmen…¡Mujeres! – Después de este comentario, Audrey, Luna, Angelina y Fleur le lanzaron una mirada de odio, el pelirrojo de escondió detrás de su hermano Bill.

.- Valiente…- Susurraron ladinamente ellas; Charley les sacó la lengua.

.- Será mejor que las calmen sus maridos.- aconsejó sabiamente Percy limpiándose el cristal de las gafas, en realidad no quería ni acercarse a esas dos fieras.

.-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? – Ron lo miró pálido.- Ni loco me acerco a Herms así, ¿Sabes la última vez que se puso así? – silencio.- ¡Nunca! Y si cuando se enfada me deja durmiendo en el sofá dos días, no quiero ni pensar dónde me mandará a dormir si me atrevo a…

.- Vamos Ronnie, son tu hermana y tu mujer, no te van a morder…

"_¡Que me saquen! ¡Que al primero que pille le arrancaré la cabeza con mis manos!"_

"_¿¡La cabeza! ¡Mejor los testículos!"_

.-…..

.- Que se acerque Harry, que es muy héroe. – dijo George con un color entre verde y amarillo en la cara.

.- Sin duda alguna no sabemos cómo nos casamos con ustedes. –Sentenció Audrey.

.- Son unos cobardes.- Agelina le dio una colleja a George.

.- Mucho hombre lobo, pego luego….

.- El único que los tiene bien puestos es Harry.- terminó Luna. Todos los hermanos Weasley miraron de mala manera al moreno, quién sonrió avergonzado; tragó duramente para intentar deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta y con paso tembloroso a la puerta, cuando estaba cerca retrocedió y tiró del brazo de Ron.

.- El héroe siempre ha necesitado a su amigo…- Ron intentó forcejear pero Harry le tenía bien agarrado, se inclinaron ante la puerta, las voces habían cesado y solo se oía un escalofriante susurro. Prudentemente, Harry puso un hechizo silenciador en torno a la zona del conflicto, lo que hizo quejarse a la mayoría de las personas de la planta..¡No querían perderse el memorable momento en que intentaran calmar a sus esposas!

.- Ginny, cariño…- Dijo Harry en un susurro.

Silencio.

.- ¿Harry? ¿Eres tu? – Contestó una voz demasiado melosa para su gusto.

.- Eh…Si, soy yo…

.-¿ ¡Y qué demonios haces que no nos sacas de aquí desgraciado!- Chilló Ginny.

.- Quiero que te calmes…

.- ¿Qué me calme? ¿Qué me calme?

.- Por lo menos Harry ha venido, ¿Se puede saber dónde está el tonto que tengo por marido? – Dijo Hermione golpeando la puerta.

.- Hola Herms, estoy aquí…

.- ¡Pues ya que estás ahí dile al cuatro ojos ese que nos saque de aquí de una buena vez!

.- Cariño, tienes que tranquilizarte, no es bueno para ti que estés así.- Dijo Ron conciliador.

.- Claro, ya estoy calmada, abre la puerta.

.- Venga Harry abre, que ya se han calmado.- Sonrió Ron. El moreno le miró negando con la cabeza, hizo un ruido son la varita como si hubiera quitado el hechizo.

.- Bien hecho Herms, el idiota se lo ha tragado…¿Qué? ¡Maldito seas Harry Potter! Sigue cerrada.

.- Ginevra, como no te serenes de verdad esta noche no hay lo que tú sabes qué…Por mucho tiempo y te lo digo en serio.- Dijo con voz autoritaria Harry.

.- ¡Ahora encima me amenazas! ¿Con qué derecho?

.- Soy tu marido y te lo estoy pidiendo por favor, con eso tendría que bastarte.

.- Ahora empieza con el chantaje emocional…Ginny no caigas.- se escuchó que susurraba Hermione.

.- Es que…No puedo resistirme a esa mirada que seguro que está poniendo.- contestó la pelirroja.

.- ¿Qué? ¡Pero si no la ves! – la regañó Hermione.

.- Ya…Pero me la imagino y…

.- Hermi, amor.- Ron viendo que la técnica de su amigo funcionaba decidió seguirla.- Sino te calmas y dejas de gritar groserías dignas de una meretriz de la Edad Media en la puerta de la más indeseable taberna, te juro que nunca más jugaremos a profesor-alumna.

.- ¿Qué? – Chilló Hermione.- No puedes hacerme esto, Ronnie.

.- Cálmate.

.- Pero…

.- ¿Qué?

.- De acuerdo. – suspiró la mujer. Cuando Ron y Hermione se giraron a ver a Harry y Ginny respectivamente estos se estaban dando cabezazos contra la pared susurrando _"¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Profesor alumna? Aaaaaghhhh!_".

Esta vez la puerta sí que se abrió dejando ver a unas mujeres con el pelo alborotado y las mejillas coloradas de coraje. Ambas al ver la cara de susto de sus pobres maridos sonrieron y se abalanzaron hacia ellos. Ginny tiró a Harry al suelo y empezó a besarlo salvajemente (como si tuviera diecisiete años) y Hermione se colgó del cuello de Ron, pasando las piernas por la cintura de "Su hombre" Como ella misma le llamó.

.- Lo siento, sapito, prometo que nunca más te gritaré así.- dijo Ginny una vez hubo soltado al moreno.- Esta noche juro que te recompensaré satisfactoriamente.

.- ¡Ron! No vuelvas a bromear con los trajes de profesor alumna, nunca más.- El pelirrojo sonrió bobamente a su esposa.- ¡Si es que eres el mejor hombre del mundo!

A estas alturas de la película (más bien del relato) Kingsley Shakelbot estaba casi llorando de la desesperación. ¿Cómo podían ser tan bipolares las personas de esa familia? En un momento querían erradicar a todo el cuartel, al otro eran dos gatos mansos, los chicos Weasley de estar asustados pasaron a querer sacarle las entrañas al pobre Harry por meter mano a su hermanita Ginny y las mujeres de estos al momento estaban enfadadas con el mundo y ahora lloraban de alegría por la reconciliación. Si, definitivamente todos habían perdido la cabeza, pero como única persona cuerda en el lugar él debía poner orden y explicar las catastróficas desdichas que se iban a cernir sobre ellos sino se calmaban y pensaban con la cabeza fría.

.- A ver, señores, ahora que está la cosa más calmada.- Todos se agruparon a su alrededor.- Tengo que informaros que han sido todos ustedes acusados y denunciados por la revista Corazón de Bruja por intento de Asesinato y destrucción de un lugar público de trabajo…

.- ¿CÓMO?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo de esta alocada historia. No tenía pensado actualizar hoy, pero he decidido darme un regalo de cumpleaños, jeje, espero que disfrutéis leyéndola como yo lo he hecho escribiéndola, al final se va a pasar de los dos capítulos y tendrá cuatro…

Dejen sus comentarios sobre…¿**Cuál será la reacción de los Weasley ante esta acusación? ¿Cómo demonios consiguió Rita Skeeter las fotografías? ¿Llegará la revista corazón de bruja a todos los sitios?** Eso lo verán en el siguiente capítulo titulado…Aún no se como se titulará ^u^'

.


End file.
